Several ultrasonic flow meters comprising inserts for inserting into a flow conduit of the meter are known in within the art. However, such flow meters and their inserts may suffer from several drawbacks, such as complicated assembly, low durability, high pressure loss, etc.
It is an object of the invention to solve one or more of these drawbacks.